Kuina
by astrid.v.s.ceatd
Summary: Siempre quiso vencerla en combate pero al parecer le gano en algo mas que solo el campo de batalla donde no implican espadas y sangre. Ella estaba viva y todo fue solo una pesadilla.


_Un compañero de lucha es irremplazable como lo es la navaja y el mango para formar una espada_

* * *

Su técnica en el manejo de la espada era comparable con una danza, reflejaba elegancia y fluidez en cada movimiento que acababa con un resultado mortal.

El en cambio aún era torpe y algo tenso al moverse que de cierta forma parecía un cordero recién nacido intentando caminar, sólo cuando estaba a lado de ella.

No lo soportaba, el quería ser el mejor y ella se interponia, o eso quería creer, porque en realidad la admiraba su fuerza y le guardaba un gran respeto.

Pero su orgullo nunca se lo permitiría aceptarlo, no por nada seguía retandola a duelo cada que tenía oportunidad, tratando de demostrar el resultado de su entrenamiento.

Aquello en cambio no era mucho del agrado de la peli azul que llegaba a irritarla, aunque aveces no podía negar que le agradaba eso del peli verde, aquella persistencia, que demostraba que no importará cuantos duelos perdería de la misma manera ridícula con la que siempre lo vencía, él seguía ahi detrás de ella intentando derrotarla.

Pero no se la pondría tan fácil, su sueño también era ser la mejor, no del Dojo, sino del mundo entero para demostrarle a su padre que las mujeres podían llegar lejos en aquella dura disciplina.

Pero tristemente mientras pasaba el tiempo esa fuego que la impulsaba era constantemente golpeado por ráfagas de viento que intentaban apagarla, los insistentes comentarios de su padre la hacían dudar, aunque no lo demostrará.

-¡Ganadora Kuina!- grito un chico

Aquel era su encuentro número 2000, una suma increíble y muestra del constante acoso que sufria la unica chica y número uno del Dojo de parte del segundo mejor de ese lugar.

Zoro en el suelo frustrado se levantó a reclamarle al padre de esta y maestro, al burlarse de él e hiriendo su orgullo.

La respuesta fue la misma de siempre y la que ya conocía de memoria. No ganó nada y sólo le quedo ver como la chica ladeaba de un lado a otro y de forma victoriosa la espada de bambú.

Se le quedo viendo un momento, poniendo atención en cada detalle de esta que aun llevaba esa sonrisa burlona, la que siempre veía cuando acababa un duelo de forma satisfactoria.

Algo raro comenzó a moverse en su interior ¿hambre?¿Diarrea? Tal vez sólo se trataban de lo sabia el peli verde ya que aún era un niño que a pesar de su carácter serio seguía siendo uno inocente.

Ella era mayor que él, y de manera inconciente se daba cuenta de pequeñisimos detalles en su cambio físico que incluso ni ella misma se había dado cuenta.

Sacudió esos tontos pensamientos y se dispuso a entrenar, recobrando esa molestia por haber perdido.

Aveces pensaba demasiado en ella, atribuyendo a que se debía porque era su objetivo a vencer, aunque algunos de esos pensamientos no llegarán a tener nada que ver con el estilo de pelea que poseía, sino que también en otros aspectos como sus ojos o su forma de hablar que mostraba seguridad.  
Cosas que parecían tontas cuando se daba cuenta.

Llegó la noche y la luna llena se posaba en lo más alto del cielo siendo la única fuente de luz para el inicio de su combate número 2001.

El sonido del metal chocando y las respiraciones agotadas de ambos era lo que se escuchaba, y en los rostros de ambos se reflejaba cierta emoción de adrenalina que les hacia sonreír.

El duelo acabo y una ganadora fue la que se alzó.

-Mierda- tapó su rostro avergonzado - No lo soporto- llorando de frustración total.

-De hecho... quien no lo soporta soy yo- tomó asiento y abrazo sus rodillas dejando salir lágrimas triste.

-¿eh?-

\- Cuando una chica crece, pierde su fuerza al reves de los chicos...- tomó aire - pronto no podré con ustedes... tu siempre lo dices...que quieres ser el espadachin número unos del mundo-

Las lágrimas caían causando en zoro un sentimiento extraño dentro de él ante las palabras de su compañera.

\- papá dice que una chica nunca podrá llegar a eso... tienes suerte de ser un chico...- sus palabras salían quebradas, mientras la respiración del peli verde aumentaba.

-A mi también me gustaría ser la mejor del mundo- apretó sus manos en su pecho intentando ahogar su llanto - Si fuera un chico...- ese fue el detonante para la paciencia de su compañero.

-¡No digas esas cosas después de derrotarme! ¡No es justo!¡Mi ambición es ser como tu!-

Era verdad, había tenido que pasar por esa situación para lograr aceptarlo, pero no pudo evitarlo, verla llorar y eschucar aquello que tanto le dolía lo hizo verla diferente.

Ya no era sólo su rival y su objetivo a vencer. Ahora era algo mas que hizo que su impulsó saltará a responder de esa manera.

-Hagamos una promesa- propuso - ¡Uno de nosotros será el espadachin número uno del mundo! ¡A ver quien lo consigue primero!- le extendió la mano para cerrar aquella promesa.

Ello lo miro un momento, sorprendida, no esperaba aquello del aquel niño orgulloso, pero la hacia sentir mejor, incluso feliz saber de alguien que la apoyaba de esa forma.

Limpio sus lágrimas y sonrio estrechando su mano con la de zoro, cerrando esa promesa que la lleno de gozo.

-Kuina- la llamo aún sintiendo en su mano la sensación cálida de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto deteniendo su caminar.

Zoro se sonrojo, sólo al verla irse tuvo el deseo de detenerla y antes de pensarlo claramente ya había dicho su nombre.

-Nada-

Desvío la mirada, dejando que se fuera dejándole un raro sabor en la boca, algo más, como un mal presentimiento.

Esa noche estuvo ansioso siendo casi incapaz de dormir adecuadamente, deba vueltas en el futon y su cabeza daba muchas más giros, esa extraña sensación lo seguía.

Cansado de no poder conciliar sueño, se levantó aún siendo de madrugada a entrenar.

En poco tiempo el sol salió y esa angustia que cargaba crecía cada vez más golpeando cada vez más fuerte.

Vio llegar corriendo a unos de sus compañeros, con cara de horror, estaba nervioso sin saber por qué.

Pero todo cobro sentido, la negación y el dolor de la noticia que había recibido se convirtió en el detonante de las sensación que le perseguían.

Salió corriendo en dirección al Dojo con la esperanza de que todo fuera una mentira, entró de golpe a la habitación donde contempló a sus demás compañeros y a su maestro, rodeando al cuerpo inerte de Kuina que tenía el rostro tapado con una toalla.

Quedó unos segundos inmóvil.

Incapaz de aceptar aquel hecho que ante sus ojos no mentía...

* * *

.

.

.

-Zoro, despierta- lo llamo una voz preocupada.

-Ah- abrió los ojos, sintiendo como un sudor frío lo recorría.

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto llevando sus manos a la frente ancha del joven, se sentó a su lado sobre el pasto y se llevo un mechon de cabello destras de la oreja,.

No respondió, se le quedo viendo, sintiéndose aún perdido en aquel sueño, y sin decir nada simplemente se abrazo a su cintura.

-¡Zoro!- exclamó ella completamente roja de la cara ante esa acción -¿Una pesadilla?-

Recostó su cabeza en sus muslos como si nada, no lo aparto y sólo dejo que se pusiera cómodo.

La miro de nuevo y contempló que hoy usaba un lindo Kimono sencillo color azul marino con figuras de sakuras en los bordes, cosa poco usual en ella que a mas de uno del Dojo sorprendio, su cabello estaba sujeto en un cola con un par de adornos y su flequillo que ahora era de lado le tapaba lijeramente el lado derecho de su rostro, además de que sus facciones maduras le daba un toque más atractivo.

Ambos habían crecido, él tampoco era ya un niño, incluso era más alto que ella a pesar de los años que le llevaba por delante.

Estaba atardeciendo y el cielo se teñia de colores naranjas, ninguno decía nada y sólo admiraban el atardecer debajo del árbol que los había acompañado por tantos años en momentos así.

\- ¿Bajaremos al Festival?- pregunto al verlo cerrar de nuevo los ojos.

\- Es demasiado ruidoso- respondio

\- Hay Sake gratis por todos lados-

-Tal vez no sea tan mala idea- se levantó haciéndola reír, ella sabía como convencerlo si había alcohol de por medio.

Tomo sus katanas y ambos bajaron al pueblo procurando que sus demás compañeros no los pillaran juntos, desde hace tiempo se corría el rumor de que su relación era más que de sólo rivales y amigos.

Ya estaba oscuro cuando llegaron y el ambiente era bastante animado, habia música, puestos de comida y niños corriendo por todos lados.

Como era de esperar Zoro comenzó a beber y kuina permanecía a su lado comiendo un poco de pescado de un puesto cercano, conversaban, reian, se enojaban y peleaban para después reconciliarse.

Paso el tiempo y se fueron a un lugar más tranquilo alejado de donde se llevaba a cabo la festividad.

-¿Piensas irte está noche?- pregunto serio después de beber un poco de la botella de Sake.

\- Es un buena oportunidad, todos están distraídos por el festival, nadie notara mi ausencia hasta el amanecer- respondió en el mismo tono aceptando la botella y bebiendo de ella.

Fueron de vuelta al Dojo que se encontraba bastante silencioso, Kuina entró a lo que era su habitación, se cambio de ropa y se alistó para salir.

Zoro permanecía fuera, recargado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

Finalmente ella salio y se paró frente a él

-Supongo que es un adios- estaba nerviosa, no sólo por emprender su viaje por el mundo, sino que también lo dejaba atrás a él.

-Por ahora, yo también dentro de poco me ire, nos veremos en el mar- le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizandola un poco.

-Bueno...si es así, toma- le extendió su Katana, la Wadō Ichimonji. -Cuidala bien-

Zoro sorprendido la recibió, aún sin creerse que realmente ella se la estaba dando, ¿acaso no era una herencia familiar?

\- Me voy- se dio la vuelta pero antes de comenzar a andar zoro la detuvo sujetando su brazo y haciéndola dar la vuelta de nuevo.

Kuina no tuvo tiempo de pensar porque todo en su mente se volvió blanco, nunca antes había sentido algo así y como no, se trataba de su primer beso.

Por su parte, Zoro tampoco sabía que estaba haciendo, sólo el deseo de tenerla cerca lo hizo reaccionar de esa forma, besandola y de esa manera expresarle todo lo que sentía por ella, respeto, admiración, confianza e incluso podría decirse que algo más.

Ambos se perdieron en el otro, el sujetaba su cintura y ella lo abraza por el cuello, por un momento se separaron por falta de aire y de nuevo unieron sus labios con mayor intensidad, con deseo y pasión.

Se separaron y recargaron sus frentes, su respiración era agitada pero ambos estaban felices y sin arrepentirse de aquel acto.

\- Nos vemos en el mar- le dijo ella, abrazandolo con cariño.

\- ¿Para nuestro combate 2002?- pregunto divertido, porque en todos esos años y después de aquella noche, Zoro no volvió a retarla a duelo sorprendiendo a todos.

-Asi es- lo soltó y se alejó de aquel lugar dejando sólo al espadachin de pelo verde. -Solo no te pierdas de camino- susurro para si misma riendo divertida.

Pasarían varios años para volver a verse, tendrían un duelo más dando todo de sí mismos, con orgullo y honor.

La vería de nuevo y ambos serían mucho más fuertes, Ella unida a una organización poderosa que lucho contra el antiguo gobierno y El unido a la tripulación del Rey de los Piratas.

Aquel último duelo sería épico y sería el combate que los volvería a unir.

* * *

Gracias por leer ;D

Un final distinto para esta chica (Yo veo a Kuina como el primer amor de Zoro. Pero debo admitir que amo el ZoSan)


End file.
